Ever After Hero: The Storybook of Legends
by GrojGirl10
Summary: Ever After High wasn't just about the Royals vs. Rebels conflict. Somewhere in the background, a young girl was nearby. And she knew the truth behind this world...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a spin-off series of the Laneabella series, featuring the children of Corey and Laney, Abbey Roe and Jude, who were originally created by Tumblr fan SallyChanScraps. It takes place during the Ever After High book series with some web-episode references.**

**There's also something I should mention. Since I believe Ever After High is an alternate timeline of Once Upon a Time, I will be using those versions for the students' parents. For example: the Evil Queen is represented as Regina.**

**So with everything cleared up, I hope you enjoy the fanfic!**

* * *

Welcome to the glorious kingdom of Magica, a place filled with magic and wonder. Everyone was happy and all visitors were welcomed. The kingdom's symbol was the enchanted daisy, a special flower that brings good fortune to all who have one.

But this story isn't about the kingdom. It's the tale of the fifteen-year-old princess who lived in the Magica palace. Her name was Abbey Roe Riffin, and she was very beautiful. Her straight bright red hair was cut short and styled in a bob, her bangs long enough to cover her thin, brownish eyebrows. Her wide eyes were blue-green and she was rather short for a girl her age. She usually wore black and purple clothing. Currently her favorite outfit included a strapless black knee-length dress with a lilac stripe design on torso, handmade sparkling black leather boots (the stitches were still visible), long lilac 'gloves' that didn't cover her hands, and a golden heart locket with a black chain. She completed the look with a lilac headband, which she wore so two locks of her hair framed her face. And like all other girls, she wore makeup, but she preferred purplish-pink eyeshadow and lipstick.

At the moment, Abbey Roe was packing her bags. Tomorrow marked the start of her second year in Ever After High, the only school that existed in this world. She heard that second-year students took part in a special ceremony called Legacy Day, binding themselves to the fairy tales of their parents. This was a problem for Abbey Roe. Since she's the first one in her family to go to this school, that meant her parents' story was very new. What was going to happen to her when it's her turn?

If that wasn't bad enough, Abbey Roe really didn't want to relive her parents' story. She was more interested in visiting her relatives from the other world. The problem was that both of her parents, along with her uncles, came from that other world and they had no intentions on going back. But because of this, Abbey Roe ended up forming a team-up with a powerful woman with a dark secret.

"Abbey? Can I come in?"

Abbey Roe snapped out of her thoughts when a young boy peeked his head through the door. This was Jude, her ten-year-old younger brother. He had green eyes and shaggy blue hair sticking out from underneath his orange beanie. He wore a dark purple regal robe and dark blue sneakers, two articles of clothing that were opposite in style.

"Yeah Jude," Abbey Roe said, opening the door all the way. "It's safe to come in."

"So you're not talking to Regina?" Jude asked.

"She hasn't called me all day," Abbey Roe said. "And I'm not going to call her because she's clearly busy with something."

"But are you going to bring the mirror?" Jude asked. "Because if mom and dad find out-"

"Of course I'll bring the mirror," Abbey Roe answered, holding up a silver handheld mirror. "You and Millie are the only who know who Regina really is. I intend to keep it that way until the big reveal."

"That's a relief," Jude said. "Mom is a good person, but we both know what happens when she gets angry." He and Abbey Roe shuddered at the memory. Long story short, a damaged painting led to mass amounts of orange-yellow flames in the castle.

"So what's with the nervous attitude?" Abbey Roe asked. "In four years, you'll start attending Ever After High as well."

"Or not," Jude muttered.

"Huh?" Abbey Roe asked. "What do you mean by 'or not'?"

"I overheard mom and dad talk about me attending another school," Jude answered. "I think it's called Monster High."

"A school for monsters?" Abbey Roe asked with a giggle. "But you're a normal person."

"I don't get it either," Jude said. "I asked them about it, but they told me to 'go bother' you instead." He sighed miserably. "Sometimes our parents don't make sense with their actions."

Abbey Roe pulled Jude in for a reassured hug. "I know how you feel, bro," she said. "They won't let visit Aunt Trina and Uncle Nick in the other world. The only reason they keep telling me is that they, along with Uncle Kin and Uncle Kon, have no reason to go back there."

"Don't forget that after Legacy Day, you're stuck becoming the next good queen of Magica," Jude recalled. "And you have to marry some guy you don't even love."

"I know," Abbey Roe said, hugging her brother tighter. It wasn't that she was afraid of being force to love a complete stranger. Abbey Roe was a closet lesbian, preferring the company of other girls rather than guys. She kept that part of her a secret because the other female students in Ever After High were all heterosexual.

"Don't feel bad, sis," Jude said, hugging back. "Maybe there's some kind of loophole, like maybe you're free to do what you want after you complete your destiny."

"Oh Jude," Abbey Roe sighed. "If only there were more people who thought like you."

* * *

The next morning, Abbey Roe was ready to leave Magica and head for Ever After High. Using her magic to carry her bags, she arrived downstairs, where she was greeted by her family.

First there were her twin uncles, Kin and Kon Kujira, the founders of the kingdom's first Rocklympus Church. They claimed to be identical twins, but they looked nothing alike. Kin was skinny and wore glasses, while Kon was fatter and didn't wear glasses. They both wore their black Rocklympus priest robes and matching guitar-cross necklaces.

Then there was her father, Corey Riffin, the good king of Magica. Well, he was supposed to be the good king of Magica. He didn't look like one with his shaggy blue hair, black t-shirt, orange jeans, blue and white sneakers, and orange beanie. But if that's what Corey preferred, why argue with what the king decides?

"Good luck, sis," Jude said, standing next to Corey.

"Thanks bro," Abbey Roe said as she gave Jude a fist bump. She looked over at her father. "Where's mom?"

"I'm right here, Abbey."

Abbey Roe looked at the top of the stairs. Standing there was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom: Queen Laneabella Riffin of Magica. She had long, curly bright red hair that reached her hips, each curl swaying as she moved. She wore no makeup, as her dark green eyes shined bright without it. She wore a strapless diamond gown and matching flats, the only item out of place being a plain yellow barrette. And as she walked down the stairs, she resembled something like an angel descending from the Aboveworld. This was no surprise. The Penns, Laneabella's royal family, were rumored to have angelic ancestors.

"So, Abbey," Laneabella said. "Were you going to leave this little cutie behind?" She held out a rather large rat with spiky black fur and glowing red eyes. It was anything _but_ cute.

Abbey Roe gasped. "Of course not," she said as Laneabella gave her the rat. "I would never let Bubonick stay in the castle. I'm the only one who knows how to feed him properly."

Bubonick was a very special pet to Abbey Roe. She got him when she was only six years old, a friendship gift when she first met Regina. This was no problem for her parents, as Laneabella had a habit of gushing over animals, even if they didn't look cute.

"Of course you are, dearest daughter," Laneabella said. "He's better off with you."

And so, after farewell hugs with her family, Abbey Roe left the castle entrance. There was a gorgeous white carriage waiting for her, being pulled by an elegant white unicorn. She packed her bags and entered the carriage, ready to attend another year in Ever After High.

* * *

When the carriage reached the outskirts of Magica, Abbey Roe heard a voice.

_"Be the Hero you were meant to be..."_

Suddenly, in a blue blur, a creature zoomed in and out of the carriage, leaving a message on Abbey Roe's lap. She proceeded to read it.

**Legacy Day is a lie. -S.V.**

This didn't make any sense. How could Legacy Day be a lie? And who was this S.V.? Confused, she took out her silver handheld mirror and looked at it. "Regina, I need your help," she said.

With a spark of silver electricity, the mirror's reflection changed, showing a woman sitting in a prison. That woman was Regina Queen, the current Evil Queen. She was locked away in a mirror prison for trying to overreach her story and take over everyone else's happy endings...at least that's what claimed to happen.

"Hello Abigail," Regina said. "It has been a long time since you contacted me. What is it this time?"

"It's this," Abbey Roe explained, holding up the message. "Some creature gave it to me. I have no idea what it means."

"'Legacy Day is a lie.'," Regina read. "It means it's time for you to fulfill your true destiny and become the first real Hero of this world."

"Real hero?" Abbey Roe repeated. "But there are other heroes in this world."

"Only because they were told to be heroes," Regina explained. "You, on the other hand, are different. Some people want to follow their destinies, others want to change them. But you want to avoid your destiny altogether and visit your relatives from the other world."

"Well, yeah," Abbey Roe said. "But if I don't sign the book, I will no longer exist and my story will end up becoming forgotten."

"But how can your story be forgotten if your parents are the originals?"

Abbey Roe put the message down next to Bubonick, who was sitting next to her. Regina had a good point. The story of Laneabella was new, and she was the first generation to attend this school. Was there something going on in this world.

"Hold out your hand," Regina said. "I have something for you."

When Abbey Roe held out her free hand, a red bottle appeared in a puff of purple smoke. "What is this?" she asked.

"The key to unlocking your destiny as a Hero," Regina answered. "Nine years ago, you assumed there was a fine line between good and evil. One year ago, you thought Legacy Day was good for this world. And fifteen minutes ago, you were ready to sign your life away. Imagine what you'll know tomorrow with just one sip. Are you ready to forget about what you were told and relearn everything about this world?"

Abbey Roe looked at the potion. There was enough for a single sip. So she opened the bottle and drank it.

Suddenly, Abbey Roe started to have visions. She saw what appeared to be the parents of her classmates, and she was surprised at what she saw. How Regina became evil, what really happened to Ashlynn's father, Cerise's secret... She learned the true versions of their stories.

"Wow," Abbey Roe said when it was all over.

"You just saw the truth behind the stories your classmates' parents relived," Regina explained. "Milton Grimm forced us to hide it from our children. But when I refused, he exploited my actions and locked me up. Since then, he made me an example of characters who refuse to follow their destinies."

"What should I do with this new information?" Abbey Roe asked.

"Become a Hero," Regina answered. "And the timing is perfect. It's Legacy Year, Abigail. This is your chance to show the blinded people of Ever After just what you're made of."

"You think so?" Abbey Roe asked.

"Of course, precious pupil," Regina answered. "I have given you knowledge no other student has. Don't waste it." And with that, the mirror's magic was gone, just as the carriage arrived in Ever After High.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Abbes!"

That was the first thing Abbey Roe heard when she left the carriage with her magically-lifted bags (courtesy of her powers). She was then pulled into a hug by a taller, slightly tanner girl with bushy orange pigtails and faded blue eyes. The girl wore a strapless orange dress with black tiger stripes on the torso, a dark orange bow on the front, and a green belt around her waist, her shoes being simple black sandals.

And why wasn't Abbey Roe surprised to see this girl? Because it was Millie Enchant, her best friend from the previous school year.

"Glad to see you too, Millie," Abbey Roe said. "How was your summer?"

Millie released her grip on her shorter friend. "Pretty hexellent," she answered. "In fact, I finally figured out a way around my des-"

"Hold on," Abbey Roe interrupted. "If Headmaster Grimm finds out that you're trying to go against the D-word, he might end up expelling you."

"I have no other choice!" Millie exclaimed as the two girls walked towards the school. "My destiny is to watch my true love marry a prettier girl or get eaten by a vicious tiger. I can't let that happen!"

Abbey Roe knew what Millie was talking about. Her mother was the princess from The Lady or the Tiger. The ending was always undecided until it was relived. But Millie didn't want to end up alone like her mother did. She wanted to keep her true love through all means necessary.

"At least you get your true love," Millie added.

"Yeah..." Abbey Roe muttered. "My true love..."

"What is it, Abbes?" Millie asked. "Why are you sad all of a sudden?"

"Just thinking about my school status," Abbey Roe lied. But that was also a problem. She was prettier than a certain someone at school, but no one even knew about her existence.

"Don't worry about the whole popularity thing," Millie said as the two girls entered the school. "And who knows? Maybe everyone will finally recognize you."

"Yeah right," Abbey Roe said with an eye-roll. "Everyone else in this school is too busy gushing over Apple to even pay attention to me."

"It's Apple White!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Can I carry your books?"

"See what I mean?" Abbey Roe asked Millie as the two girls walked over to their dorm room. "Apple is clearly a fake."

"I believe you," Millie said. "She's a smiling perfectionist with no cares about life. And besides, I care more about Raven."

"That's the Evil Queen's daughter," Abbey Roe stated, careful not to say Regina's real name in public.

"Think about it, Abbes," Millie said. "Everyone fears her because they think she's going to become exactly like her mother." She scoffed. "Can you believe how ridiculous that is?"

"It's Raven Queen! Run!"

"She. Is. Evil!"

"Run, everyone!"

The halls were cleared in only a few seconds. "I guess it is ridiculous," Abbey Roe said.

* * *

After a while, Abbey Roe and Millie made it to their dorm room. They were roommates last year, and they became close friends because of it. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Abbey Roe said once she locked the doors and windows shut.

"I think I found a loophole in the whole destiny thing," Millie explained. "You know how a lot of versions are told differently?"

"Yeah," Abbey Roe answered. "The Cinderella from the Disney generation had talking mice make her dress. Why do you ask?"

"Well, that History of Evil Spells class I took last year paid off," Millie explained. "I kept the textbook so I could learn some dark magic over the summer. And just a few weeks ago, I discovered how I can rewrite my destiny without getting in trouble with Headmaster Grimm."

"And that is...?" Abbey Roe asked.

"An enchanted dead baby antelope!" Millie squealed in a low whisper. "Before the trial, I'll give the tiger the dead animal. Then once the tiger is finished with his meal, it will permanently turn him into a harmless tiger cub. When it's time for the trial, my true love will open the door and the tiger cub will come out, sparing his life. How cool is that?"

"Sounds wicked-cool to me," Abbey Roe answered. "But doesn't that require an illegal age-regression spell?"

"I have no other choice, Abbes," Millie said. "It's the only way I could make sure I have a happily ever after. And it's not like anything interesting happened to you over the summer."

"Actually Millie...I did," Abbey Roe said. "Do you remember my old friend Regina?"

"Of course I remember," Millie replied. "What did she tell you this time?"

Abbey Roe leaned in closer to her best friend. "Everything we know is a lie," she whispered. "Everyone's parents completely broke their destinies."

"Are you sure?" Millie asked.

"Regina gave me a potion that showed the truth," Abbey Roe answered. "Snow White willing took a bite of that apple to spare James' life, Professor Rumplestilskin was responsible for Ashlynn not growing up without a father, Red Hiding Hood is secretly a werewolf, and Regina was the only one who saw through the craziness of this world. She only tried to take over the other stories to prove a point to everyone else."

Millie gasped. "That means Regina was framed!" she realized. "Think Headmaster Grimm is responsible for it?"

"I'm not sure," Abbey Roe answered. "You know I could never tell the difference between good and evil."

This was actually true. The only reason why Abbey Roe befriended Regina was because she never saw anyone as good or evil. To her, the villains were the heroes from their perspectives. She assumed this was because her mother was initially an angelic princess and her father was once shunned for having no royal blood, making her the daughter of someone 'good' and someone 'evil' and giving her a neutral view on the world.

"Oh, right," Millie said. "You have trouble identifying who's on which side. You think everyone is good and there's no such thing as evil."

"It's not that," Abbey Roe said. "Everyone in this world thinks they're either good or evil based on their predestined actions. And if you take a moment to think about it, I'm technically friends with a villain: you."

"Me?" Millie asked. She snorted a laugh. "Come on, Abbes. I'm not evil!"

"Yet a lot of people think it's wrong to have a court system where the people on trial have a fifty/fifty chance at getting eaten by tigers," Abbey Roe pointed out.

"But I'm not like that," Millie said. "And you know I'm not the only one." She turned on her MirrorPad. "Remember Lizzie?"

"Lizzie Hearts?" Abbey Roe asked. "Of course I remember her. She's Cora's daughter, which technically makes her Raven's aunt. After all, from what I saw thanks to Regina, Cora is her mother."

Millie was silent for a few seconds before she resumed speaking. "Anyway, according to Lizzie's Mirror Blog, she wants to be a _nicer_ Queen of Hearts."

"So you think changing your destiny is an attempt at being nicer than your mother," Abbey Roe concluded.

"Not exactly what I was going for, but close enough," Millie said. "Besides, at least you don't have to worry about getting a happily ever after. You're the daughter of the world's nicest and prettiest queen. You even have a pet bone rat!"

As if on cue, Bubonick scampered on to Abbey Roe's shoulder. "But I'm different from other girls," the shorter girl said as she scratched underneath the bone rat's chin.

"How could you be any different?" Millie asked.

Abbey Roe took a deep breath. "I don't like guys," she admitted.

"Don't be silly, Abbes!" Millie giggled. "How could you not like guys? Everyone knows it's natural for girls to like guys and-"

"Because I'm a lesbian," Abbey Roe interrupted.

Millie paused. "A what?" she asked.

"My parents told me it's a term that describes girls who like other girls," Abbey a Roe explained. "I know it's not normal, but..."

"That's fine by me," Millie reassured. "So what if you like other girls? That doesn't mean you're a different person."

"But it does mean my destiny is to fall in love and marry a guy," Abbey Roe said. At that point, she started to cry. "What am I going to do?"

Millie sensed her friend's discomfort. She hugged Abbey Roe and let her head rest on her shoulder. "There, there," the tanned princes said, patting the sobbing girl's back. "I might like guys, but you're still my best friend. After all, you were the one who comforted me last year."

There was silence for a while, but the two friends didn't mind. They believed they were the only outcasts in school. Abbey Roe for being a neutral-sided lesbian and Millie for wanting to keep her true love. It was them against everyone else in school. Who else was there to trust?


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, Abbey Roe and Millie were in the Castleteria. Today's lunch was stone soup, much to the princesses' dismay.

"I don't get it," Abbey Roe said. "It's our first day back from vacation, but the food tastes terrible." She lifted her spoonful of soup. "It's not even edible!"

"Well we all can't be Maddie," Millie said, referring to a teal-haired girl eating the stones in her soup.

Suddenly, fairy godmothers in-training teleported all over the room to hand out the class schedules to all of the students (except for Raven, whose schedule disappeared due to a scared fairy godmother). When Abbey Roe and Millie got their schedules, they went over them to see which classes they got.

**Millicent Enchant's Schedule  
Hour 1: Beast Training and Care with Professor Poppa Bear  
Hour 2: Kingdom Management with Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen  
Hour 3: Princessology with Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen  
Hour 4: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman  
Hour 5: Crownculus with Madame Maid Marian  
Hour 6: Muse-ic Class with Professor Pied Piper**

**Abigail Rosalyn Riffin's Schedule  
Hour 1: Beast Training and Care with Professor Poppa Bear  
Hour 2: Hexonomics with Professor Rumplestilskin  
Hour 3: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman  
Hour 4: Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumplestilskin  
Hour 5: Crownculus with Madame Maid Marian  
Hour 6: Geografairy with Professor Jack B. Nimble**

"No way!" Millie squealed. "We're in the same classes for Beast Training and Care iplus/i Crownculus! But why doesn't your schedule list Kingdom Management, Princessology, and Muse-ic? I mean, you're a princess."

"I took them last year, remember?" Abbey Roe asked. "I know it was Freedom Year, but I still wanted to take them early on so I can get a better option for future classes."

"Oh, right," Millie said with a giggle. "The whole school wouldn't stop talking about your big solo."

"For the last time, it was my mom's signature princess song," Abbey Roe explained. "I was singing it the way it was meant to be sung."

"That's not what everyone on the MirrorNet's video page says," Millie said.

"What big solo?"

That voice came from Maddie Hatter, who just appeared next to the two princesses. "Oh, hi Maddie," Abbey Roe said. "What's up?"

"Besides the sky?" Maddie asked in response. "Raven is off getting her schedule from Madame Yaga and I overheard the Wiser Narrator saying something about you having a killer solo. May I hear it?"

"I don't think so," Abbey Roe said, embarrassed. As much as she loved the attention, only a few people were talking about it. Mostly Millie and a few other girls. Everyone else was too busy noticing Apple.

"Don't worry about not getting attention," Maddie said. "Just sing."

"Okay..." Abbey Roe said. She took a deep breath and began her song.

_It started with a smile!  
I was happy for a while!  
But I'm thinking you lied to me!  
Now I'm feeling super, ultra angry!  
Your words had such a ring!  
That I couldn't hear a thing!  
But now I see what you're all about!  
And I can't sit still, I wanna SCREAM AND SHOUT!_

_You're so untrue!  
I see through you!  
I'll yell and scream 'til I turn blue!  
Your front's a fake!  
You low-rat snake!  
To mess with me's a big mistake!  
You're so untrue!  
With you I'm through!  
What goes around is comin' back at yoooooou!_

But sadly, no one else paid attention to her. All she got was a smile from Millie and a jaw drop from Maddie. "Wow!" the teal-haired girl cheered. "You sing better than every single girl in this school! How come no one noticed such natural talent?"

As if on cue, Apple showed up with Daring. "That," Abbey Roe groaned.

Apple and Daring walked over to the girls' table. "Hey Abbey Roe, Millie, and Maddie," she said. "How's every enchanted thing?"

"Hello Apple," Abbey Roe said. "And Daring."

"I-uh I have to warn you," Daring said. "Don't stare at the teeth. Just got them whitened." He flashed his signature smile, making Millie blush and giggle.

"Then you better shut your mouth more often," Abbey Roe replied in a dull tone. "You don't want to flirt with multiple girls in front of your girlfriend." Since she was a lesbian, she never found Daring attractive. In fact, she saw him as nothing more than

"Oh, cheer up, Abbey Roe," Apple said, putting her arm around the shorter princess' shoulders. "Daring and I are still not a couple. This is high school. We've got forever after to be together."

"Don't worry about her, Apple," Maddie chimed in. "The Wiser Narrator says Abbey Roe isn't attracted to Daring because she's a..."

Lesbian. Abbey Roe is a lesbian.

"Yeah!" Maddie remembered. "A less-bee-an. I think it has something to do with beekeeping."

Abbey Roe flinched, pulled away from Apple, and instinctively grabbed Millie's hand. "You okay?" Apple asked.

"Abbes is just a bit sensitive when it comes to love," Millie explained. "So I think it's best not to talk about it."

"That's alright," Apple said. "She can be happy even if she doesn't want to date."

With that, the bell rang. "Oh-oh! There's the bell," Apple said. "I better get going. Come on, Daring." And with that, the two left.

"So Abbey Roe," Maddie said. "Are you trying to say Apple is always upstaging you even when she doesn't know it?"

"Yeah..." Abbey Roe muttered. "It kind of stinks."

"Oh, stop being such a grumpy gus," Maddie said. "Maybe going to Briar's party this evening will cheer you up."

"Briar?" Millie asked. "As in the daughter of Sleeping Beauty?"

"What? Don't you like Briar?" Maddie asked.

"She's on permanent bucket list mode," Abbey Roe explained. "She thinks that since she's going to sleep for a hundred years, she has to 'live it up'. But she has no idea that for some Sleeping Beautys, like her own mother, only slept for less than a year."

"You'll thank me this evening," Maddie said. "The party is in the ballroom. Remember to dress fancy!"

"Okay," Millie said with an eye-roll. "We'll see you there."


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, the two girls were walking over to the ballroom, all dressed for the party. Abbey Roe wore a black and lilac striped t-shirt, indigo leggings, and her black boots. She actually looked more like a younger Laneabella in that outfit. Millie, on the other hand, was wearing an orange tank top, a long tiger print skirt, and sparkling orange high heels.

"Why did you have to drag me into this?" Abbey Roe asked with a groan.

"Because you need to get some experiences," Millie answered. "Live a little, unlike your boring Freedom Year last year."

"By taking me to a party hosted by the local daredevil bucket list girl?" Abbey Roe asked.

"Briar isn't like that," Millie said. "She doesn't write a list about buckets."

"A bucket list isn't a list about buckets," Abbey Roe explained. "It's a list of things people want to do before they die. Or in Briar's case, before they end up in a deep sleep."

And speaking of Briar, the two girls had arrived in the ballroom. "Hey you two," the tanned girl in pink said. "Glad you could make it."

Upon entering the ballroom, Abbey Roe and Millie saw the party. There were the students of princes, princesses, huntsmen, wooden puppets, and witches attending. The DJ was none other than Melody Piper, the best musician in the grade, with some songbirds accompanying her.

There was one thing I forgot to mention about Abbey Roe. Whenever there was good music, she just had to dance. It was something she got from her mother, the most graceful dancer in Magica. So it wasn't long before the red-haired princess started to move her feet.

But of course, no one else paid attention to Abbey Roe as she swayed her hips, or even performed Laneabella's signature move: bend outward the knees, straighten posture, lift left foot, step to the left, light right foot, and finish it off with a ballerina twirl. But she didn't mind. Dancing was like a hobby to her, and she was a natural at it. Even as a random pig briefly walked up to her and sniffed her dancing feet.

Unfortunately, at one point, the door opened and a breeze entered, blowing out the candles. The atmosphere changed too, the music stopping and the birds were no longer singing. This confused Abbey Roe, so she walked over to Millie. "What happened?" the shorter girl asked.

"Raven just entered and she accidentally ruined the party," Millie explained.

"Whoops, sorry," Raven said, closing the door. "That's new."

But no one else was responding. At least until _Apple_ spoke up. Oh, calm down," she said. "It's just Raven."

"Yeah, come on!" Briar agreed. "Party time!"

Even if Melody resumed the music, the birds didn't join in. When no one else resumed partying like before for a while, Abbey Roe decided to sing as she danced. Luckily, the music sounded a lot like one of her dad's songs, hoping to get other people moving again.

_Spread the news around.  
There's a brand new sound.  
And it's all for me._

_When I hear that beat,  
It makes me move my feet.  
You'll be moving too, just wait and see._

_When you ask me:  
"What's that dude?"  
This is what I'll say to you-_

ZAP!

Everything came to a stop as purple magic transformed the birds into snakes. But before Abbey Roe could let out an 'awe', everyone screamed and fled.

"It's the Evil Queen!"

"She's turning everyone into snakes!"

Run for your lives!"

In only a few seconds, the whole room was deserted, with the exception of Abbey Roe, Millie, Apple, Briar, and Duchess Swan. But Duchess soon left to see if Madame Yaga knew how to change the snakes back into birds.

"Abbey Roe?" Apple asked. "What are you and Millie still doing here? Shouldn't you be running away from Raven?"

"No need," Millie answered. "We both know Raven wouldn't have turned those birds into snakes without a good reason."

Abbey Roe walked over to the confused snakes. "Besides, I know how to reverse this," she said. And when she touched one of the snakes, they all glowed white before changing back into birds.

Briar gasped. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "How did you do that?!"

"I'm the daughter of Laneabella," Abbey Roe explained, getting back up. "Being able to cast charms and use good magic is my special power."

"Wow," Apple said. "You're like the opposite of Raven."

"Yeah..." Abbey Roe said, not liking the comparison. "That's what I am..."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Abbey Roe and Millie got dressed in their everyday outfits. After breakfast, the two girls headed for the east terrace of the castle of their Legacy Day rehearsal. Headmaster Grimm was already explaining what the Legacy Year students must do.

"So, when your magical key appears, you will insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends and turn it thirty degrees clockwise," Headmaster Grimm explained. "Then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world! Now, we're going to practice with this book of entirely reasonable school rules. Who will go first?"

Apple, of course, volunteered. "Oh! Me! Me! Me! Em! Ah! Uh! Uh!"

"Step right this way, my future queen," Headmaster Grimm said, letting Apple step forward.

"I am Apple White, and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White!" Apple declared.

"Perfect!" Headmaster Grimm complimented.

"I know," Apple said with a smile.

The other students went next. One after another, Abbey Roe saw them eagerly look forward to sign their lives away.

"I, Madeline Hatter, pledge to follow the destiny of dear old dad: The Maaaad Hatter of Wonderland! When do we drink the tea?"

"I am Hunter Huntsman and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next huntsman. I'll swing my axe bravely and save both Snow White and Red Riding Hood!"

"Hey, there! Charming. Daring Charming. I pledge to be just like my old man, King Charming: brave, good-looking, kind, good-looking, thoughtful, and good-looking."

"Um, I'm Dexter Charming... Well, I should use my full name, right? _Ahem._ I am Dexterous Charming, another son of King Charming, and I pledge my destiny to be...well, to be one of those Prince Charmings who saves princesses... But, Headmaster, can I ask a question? I've never been cleared about which story is my destiny..."

"Gallant princes are needed in many stories," Headmaster Grimm answered. "On the actual Legacy Day, when you make your pledge, the Storybook of Legends will show you your destined story."

"On Legacy Day?" Dexter asked. "Oh, okay. I've waited my whole life to know. I guess a few more weeks isn't so bad."

As Dexter stepped off, Abbey Roe immediately thought about Jude. She was going to become the next Laneabella, so what will happen to the younger Riffin child? Will his destiny become unknown until his Legacy Year? She still had that thought as two more students had their turn.

"I am Briar Beauty and I pledge to follow in my mom's footsteps and sleep for a hundred years. BUT BEFORE I DO, I'm gonna live every minute! Oh, speaking of which, my dormroom, Friday night, we're gonna blow the roof off the place, and-"

"I'm-I'm Cedar Wood, and-uh I pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Pinocchio. Well, I mean, not the next Pinocchio... huh. I mean, actually, I can only tell the truth while I'm in school, but then one day, one day I'm gonna lie... Uh, but does that mean I'm gonna be like my dad... or not like my dad..."

Millie was up next, but she didn't look too happy. "I am Millicent Enchant, daughter of the Semi-Barbaric Princess," she said through gritted teeth. "And I pledge to watch..." She took a deep breath. "...my true love marry a prettier girl or get eaten by a vicious tiger."

Abbey Roe came next, and she was willing to fake it for real. "My name is Abigail Rosalyn Riffin," she said with a convincing smile. "I am the daughter of Laneabella, and I pledge to become the next good queen of Magica!"

Aside from Millie's clapping, no one responded. "Next," Headmaster Grimm said, not even complimenting the declaration. And as Abbey Roe walked to the side, she wondered if Snow White's story was the only one that mattered...

"I'm Raven Queen, and I pledge to follow my destiny as...as... I have a question."

"What is it?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"I was just wondering, I mean... What happens when I take the pledge?" Raven asked.

"You are promising to carry out your part of the Snow White story," Headmaster Grimm answered.

"Yeah, I get that," Raven said. "Bur what if I don't want to?"

Every student (except for Abbey Roe) gasped, but Apple went off on a nervous ramble. "She has to do it!" the blonde girl exclaimed. "I mean, if-if she never poisons me, then I'll never fall asleep, and-and I'll never be kissed by my prince, and I'll never become queen, and I'll never have my Happily Ever After!"

"Ms. Queen, don't even joke about such matters," Headmaster Grimm said. "You know the pledge is the greatest protection I can give you. Every citizen of Ever After exists as part of a story. If you don't pledge your destiny, your story ceases to exist."

"Ceases to exist?" Raven asked. "So then... What happens to me?"

"You will cease to exist!" Headmaster Grimm answered. "_Poof!_ Now, Raven, continue."

"But, Mr. Grimm..." Raven started to say.

"_Poof-poof!_" Headmaster Grimm interrupted.

But Raven didn't continue. With an "I have to go.", she ran down the steps and back into the castle.

Even as the Legacy Day rehearsals continued, Abbey Roe noticed Millie was silently crying. Eventually, she could no longer hide her feelings and she ended up getting comforted by her best friend.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Enchant?" Headmaster Grimm asked, noticing the crying girl.

"She's fine," Abbey Roe lied. "Just some allergies." But she knew the true reason what was bothering Millie. She had to lose her true love or poof out of existence. Either way, the red-haired princess knew her only friend was doomed.


End file.
